justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Us Under The Sunshine
'"Us Under The Sunshine (阳光下的我们)"' by ''Wanting Qu ''(曲婉婷) is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers The routine features two women (P1 and P3) and two men (P2 and P4). Graduation All four coaches start off in graduation gowns complete with a square academic cap. After throwing their caps, their gowns also disappear, leaving them in casual clothing. P1 P1 has short black hair and is wearing a shiny light blue top with a yellow collar. She is also in a hot pink skirt. She is wearing a pair of yellow high heels. P2 P2 '''has neatly combed hair. He is wearing a denim jacket which covers his red-and-black checkerboard shirt. He is also wearing a pair of long black jeans which covers his entire leg. Finally, he is a pair of black sneakers with hot pink laces. '''P3 P3 '''has pink hair tied up in a bob. She is seen in a pair of dark-framed spectacles. A black leather jacket covers her orange casual top, and she is also wearing a light blue miniskirt. A necklace is also seen hanging over her top. She is also wearing what seem to be a pair of black wedges for shoes. '''P4 'P4 '''is wearing a hot pink-and-blue duck-billed cap which covers his brunette hair. He is wearing a baggy orange shirt which has a peace sign, as well as a pair of light blue jeans. For shoes, he is wearing hot pink-and-white sneakers. Background The routine starts off in a school courtyard with a flag pole in the background hanging a unknown flag. There are several balloons in the background, as well as trees and buildings. There also people walking and cycling in the background. The background then switches to the clouds, where there are also balloons. The sky is in shades of blue, as are the clouds on which the coaches are performing on. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''for each coach in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''While walking toward the right, spread your hands apart '''Gold Move 2: '(this is done from P1 to P4) * 'P1: '''Lifting your left leg, use both hands to make a circle around your head. * '''P2: '''Using both hands, point to your heart. * '''P3: '''While stepping backward, make two peace signs. * '''P4: '''Simply raise your right hand. '''Gold Move 4: '''While spinning both hands around in the air, make a clockwise turn with your body. 阳光下的我们GM1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 3 阳光下的我们splitGM1.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P1) 阳光下的我们splitGM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P2) 阳光下的我们splitGM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P3) 阳光下的我们splitGM4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (P4) 阳光下的我们GM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 Trivia * P4's cap glitches sometimes - it changes from red to white. * This is the only of the five Chinese songs in ''Just Dance 2015 China to have any English lyrics. * When they walk around, dancers push each other. This also happens in Walk This Way. * P2's shirt is recycled from ''Wake Me Up''. Gallery Idkwhatsong.png|阳光下的我们 (Us Under The Sunshine) usinthesunshine.jpg JD2015China.jpg Us under the sun shine.png Compression.jpg|Comparison Videos Wanting 曲婉婷 - 阳光下的我们 (Us Under The Sunshine) Official Music Video File:Us Under The Sunshine - Wanting Qu Just Dance China 2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Console Exclusives Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Recycled moves Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs